Difference in Ways
by Unityle
Summary: The story is from the point of view of Draco Malfoy and his journey in the following year after the battle of Hogwarts in which he returns to Hogwarts and continues his final year. With Draco being possibly the most hated boy in the world is it even possible for him to make it through a year as a changed person or will he go back to his ways...


**Note: This story is set in 1998 following the year of the Battle of Hogwarts many students chose not to return in fear they would be haunted by what happened in the castle whilst select others knew they had to go back face their demons and face their worst fears.**

Main Characters Featured: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas.

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts, otherwise referred to as the destruction of the world as we know it. After the final fall of Voldemort Witches and Wizards alike could sleep at ease, well most. The ones who weren't as affected anyway. Many had lost family friends and even enemies in the war the repercussions the war had on the world were devastating. Mind you some lost more than others.

The Ministry was re-built from rubble and rose from the ashes as Minister Shacklebolt as flag bearer. Apointing him was voted by public decision and within days the ministry was running. After the first week alone many Death eaters and Snatchers were incarcerated to Azkaban but not all the cases were as straightforward as others believed. The claims of the Imperius curse appeared as well as death threats but no ones trial was as hard as the Trial of Draco Malfoy.

Weeks his trial dragged on from 7am to 7pm near enough daily, bombarded with false accusations and a mixture of response from his old peers. The boy had already lost his father to the depths of Azkaban but if it wasn't for Minister Shacklebolt giving a character statement for his mother he would have lost her too. The Malfoy name was dirt, the world wanted the whole family to pay. Everyday Draco entered the same court facing the same witnesses and the same judge. Always at the from of the courtroom was Harry Potter along side the surviving members of the order of the Pheonix who obviously wanted Draco gone and on the 23rd day of his trial Draco was found Guilty of Treason, Unspeakable Acts & Crimes as well as Murder. There was no choice but to send him to Azkaban.

Draco nearly didn't survive getting out the Ministry to be taken to Azkaban people were wanting him to receive the kiss but the Minister made it clear a life in Azkaban was enough for him, as he was dragged away there was a mix of both cheers and shouts of disbelief. The days passed as he sat in a cell chilled to the bone not just because of the sorrow of dementor's but the icy sea raging into the building, wind howling every night rattling across the bars, the echoed screams of fellow inmates the cries alone where enough to make you go insane. Azkaban was no place for a child. Tears permanently stained on his face as he wondered were he went wrong in night and day he sat in that cell rocking backwards and forwards, hands clenched so tightly to his head he often cut himself chanting the words: I didn't mean it. His appeal hearing came up and was overseen by the Minister himself in a private court so the public didn't interfere. It was made clear the minister wasn't pitiful with the harsh questions and hard tone he spoke in but the Wizarding World trusted him to make the right decision, the look of conflict was often on the ministers face but after a long day at trial it was decided not by jury vote but by the minister that Draco was acting in circumstances no-one could Imagine and would be pardoned of his charges.

Apparently news from the courtroom had travelled to the atrium fast as people screamed and hissed at him as he made his way across the floor with his mother except no one was as angry as George Weasley who had attended the trial since the start and blamed Draco for the death of his twin. If he wasn't one of the most unpopular people in the world before he sure was now. The papers couldn't get enough of it, Rita Skeeters career was flying because of it. The Daily Prophet headlined it for days 'Dual of two Fates', 'Like Father like Son', 'Death Bringer' all of the articles disgraced their family and called upon a re-trial in which the ministry denied. It got to the point where neither of them could go out in public or even past their front gates. It was no way to live a life. As trials continued and the world moved on the chaos faded and Draco had a decision to make, What did he want to do with his life?

* * *

 _ **Short chapter mainly an overview of what has happened up until the moment in the story.**_

 _ **This will probably be changed and updated at a later date.**_

 _ **Its an idea I have had for a while and am still unsure of the direction but I just had to write it. Sorry if the quality of writing is bad it's the first time I've wrote in a while. Should improve soon.**_


End file.
